Marco x Janna one shots
by NewAge24
Summary: So i feel like there isn't really any Marco x Janna story's or anything related to that so i decided to just make one shots. Also couldn't really think up a better title for this one shot series and at the time when this is released there is no Janna in the character section.
1. I got your house keys

**Jonathen: So i feel like there is no Marco and Janna fanfictions i saw a slight hint of one but it was a starco oneshot so there clearly it wasn't going to be any Marco and Janna, Heck theirs even hope and Marco fanfictions, so ya i finally decided to write a oneshot series so i hope you guys enjoy this series of oneshots.**

 _ **I GOT YOUR HOUSE KEYS**_

It was around 2 am when Marco heard it he thought it was just a drift that knocked something over but then he heard the clash of pots and pans hitting the floor. He quickly sat up and grabbed his flash light in one of his drawers. He opened the door slightly to see if anyone was in the hallway, so seeing that no one was in the hallway he proceeded down stairs. Once Marco had gotten down stairs he saw the light to the kitchen on as he heard cabinets open and rummaging through the fridge.

Marco got into his fighting position as he held the flash light as a melee weapon as he slowly walked into the kitchen. Once he was in the kitchen he saw the shadow of a girl, he knew it wasn't Star or his mom judging by the shadow. So he raised the flashlight ready to attack the robber and as soon as he turned to face her he instantly stopped as he realized it was just Janna. Janna turned around to look at him showing him that she was holding about two boxes of cereal some bread, eggs, and other food items as she just froze there looking at him.

There was a moment of awkward silence before Marco put the flashlight down and broke the moment of silence by saying" Janna why are you in my house its like 2 am in the morning go home." He said in a grumpy way. Janna put the items of food on the counter and put one hand around Marco and said." Hay its cool were friends, its perfectly normal for a friend to borrow some food from another friend right?" She said with a smirk.

"Ok one stop putting your arm around me always." Marco said taking her arm off his neck." Second friends don't let other friends come at 2 am and let there friend take food without permission while everyone is sleeping." Marco said." Fine ill go then, but just remember what I've told you." Janna said heading to the kitchen exit door." And what would that be?" Marco asked.

Janna turned her head around while opening the door as she said." I got your house keys." She said holding them up and jiggling them in his face before she slammed the door behind her. Marco pinched the bridge of his nose before saying."I got to remember to get those back from her." Marco said.

 **The next night.**

"Night star." Marco said as the two went to there rooms." Night Marco." Star said as she shut her door to her room. As Marco was about to go to his room he heard the kitchen door open." Not again." He said to himself as he went downstairs to the kitchen again revealing Janna again who was rummaging through his fridge."OK seriously Janna why are you doing this again?" Marco asked." To be honest ive done this for about a month." Janna said as pulled out a soda can as she opened it and drank from it."WHAT!" Marco yelled.

Janna just pushed her index finger to his lips and said."Shhhhhhh you don't wanna wake anyone up do you?" Janna asked. Marco just pushed her finger off his mouth as he said." Ok again don't touch me, second what do you mean you've been doing this for a month?" Marco asked." Well you see." Janna started as she grabbed a small bag of potato chips from one of the cabinets." My family isn't the richest you can say." Janna said as she started to eat the chips with her soda." But were not poor, we live a descent life its all good but..." She said with a mouth full of chips.

" At the moment me and my family had to move in with our cousins who lives closer to the school." She then took a sip of her soda then continue to say." We're only there for about 3 more weeks but our cousin has a lot of family members living with them making it hard to save up food mostly a 2 weeks supply of food would only last us about 3 days, so when i say im going to get us food they think im going grocery shopping but really, im getting some food from your house." Janna said finishing her soda tossing it behind her making it strait into the recycle bin.

"Well if you needed food you could have just told me instead of breaking into my house." Marco said."Yeah but where's the fun in that, plus doesn't count as breaking in if i have your keys." She said taking them out and jiggling them in front of him." You know what give me that." Marco said snatching the keys from Janna." HAY those are mine!" Janna said as she leaned on Marco trying to get the keys from him." No there not there MINE!" Marco said walking back more." NO there NOT!"Janna said jumping this time to try to reach the keys. Marco and Janna ended up knocking over a open water bottle spilling it behind Marco.

Marco slipped and fell backwards to the ground as Janna fell onto him. The two really didn't notice the position at the time as Janna got the keys back as she said." YES got them." She cheered."WHOA whats going on in here." They heard Star say from the kitchen entrance in her night gown. The two then looked at the position- they were in as Marco started to blush madly as Janna just smirked.

" Ohhhh nothing you know young love." She said smirking."W..WHA..WHAT!" Marco said panicking."Yeah Marco here wanted to get down an dirty if you know what i mean." Janna said." WHOA Marco." Star said. Marco's face was beyond red at this point as it seemed he was about to faint from a panic attack." NO STAR ITS NOT LIKE THAT ITS JUST..I..SHE..I DONT KNOW...I." Marco couldn't stop stuttering before Janna interrupted by saying." Im just messing with you Marco now come on and get up." Janna said to Marco as she pulled him up.

Marco's face was still red as he took deep breaths trying to calm down."Well im just gonna head back to bed seeing that you two got things handled soooo..." Star said as she slowly scooted out of the kitchen."Janna what the heck was that for!" Marco said angry." I just wanted to see how you react to that, and thinking about how you would react to something i wounder what would happen if i did this." Janna said." Did wha.." Marco was caught off guard when Janna pressed her lips against his as it only last 2 seconds. Marco just stood there blushing madly.

Janna tried to hold back her laughter as she pressed her hand against her mouth. Marco stood there as if he just saw a ghost." Well Marco i got to go so ill see ya tomorrow night." Janna said as she left through the kitchen door. Marco still stood there not moving a inch before whispering to himself in a scared way as he said."Tomorrow night."He then fainted onto the floor.


	2. Janna's hair

**Jonathen: IMPORTANT READ THIS, so im sorry if i don't type well im more of a story teller but i don't have microsoft word i use the editor so i cant do things like indent and i realize that but ill try to improve over time and i really dont have a editor so sorry about that i usually just proof read and do all that stuff plus i got school, youtube, and a drawing instagram to handle, plus guitar and ukulele, so im pretty busy i go to a catholic high school im a freshman and the only class that helps me out is writing workshop but it helps on writing essays not story. So im glad you guys are enjoying so far and i hope you guys like this chapter so enjoy. Also i format my fanfics differently to others.**

 ** _Janna's hair_**

"*Sigh* This weeks been crazy with school plus Ludo and that marshmallow war we stopped." Marco said plopping onto the couch." And those 10 tests we had today and Hopes boyfriends problems." Star said falling onto Marcos lap with her legs hanging off the couch as she laid down." Good thing its Friday and that we have time to relax now." Marco said putting his arms behind his wasn't long when there moment of relaxing was interrupted by a loud banging on the door." Ill go get it." Marco groaned as he pulled Star off him and proceeded to walk to the door.

Once he opened it he was greeted by Janna with a pot on her head instead of her beanie."MARCO YOU GOTTA HELP ME!" Janna yelled grabbing his hoodie." WHOA slow down, first of all whats wrong, and second why is there a pot on your head?" Marco asked." Because i lost my beanie." Marco just frowned and said." Really is that it?" Marco asked." DUDE THIS IS SERIOUS! Im nothing without my beanie." Janna said gripping his hoodie tighter.

" Janna it cant be that bad." Marco said." NOT THAT BAD! IM HIDEOUS WITHOUT MY BEANIE!" Janna yelled." Well don't you have a spare or something?" Marco asked." No because i thought i only needed one plus this beanie is special so please help me." She begged. Marco looked back at the now staring Star then at Janna."ARGH fine i will, Star lets go help Janna." Marco said." Um sorry no can do." Star said." WHAT why?" Marco asked." Because im super doper tired and i just wanna relax, and you've know Janna longer then me so ya... im just gonna go watch some tv." Star said on the couch.

"Star you are comi..." Marco was interrupted when Star yelled." K THANKS FOR UNDERSTANDING BYE!" She then blasted the door shut before locking it leaving Janna and Marco alone outside."Well looks like i have to help you or else i wont be able to get back into my own home." Marco said." Thank you so much Marco!" Janna said hugging him. Marco then felt this nagging feeling in his heart not knowing really what it was, he knew its not because Janna was a girl cause he gets plenty of hugs from Star, so whats up when Janna hugs him.

He dismissed the feeling and got back on whats really important." Alright whens the last time you had it?" Marco asked." Well i remember it like it was yesterday...even though it was like 30 minutes ago, i was at the football game and as i was about to leave but then i got trampled on by every football player and when i got up my beanie wasn't on my head." Janna said." Well looks like well start at the school then." Marco said.

Once the two got at the school they searched the football field only to find nothing next thing they did was check the cafeteria, then the hallways,then the bathrooms, then the library and so on and so on only to find nothing and Janna were currently sitting on the sidewalk outside school thinking about what to do." So what do we do now?" Janna asked." I don't know, by now the thing could have been carried away by the wind to God knows where." Marco said immediately regretting what he said.

"Do you really think so." Janna said starting to tear up. Marco mentally slapped himself for saying something like that to her about something so important to her."Maybe its not being carried by the wind maybe someone has it and is wearing it rite now waiting for you to get it." Marco smiled." Someones wearing it." Janna said chocking on tears about to cry." I...I mean that maybe they aren't wearing it and maybe there washing it and keeping it clean for you." Marco said this time unsure of what he said was good or not." ITS NOT SUPPOSE TO BE WASHED!" Janna yelled breaking down this time panicking.

Marco didn't know what to say this time he never been put into this type of situation with a girl who wasn't Star. Marco gave up speaking and just wrapped one arm around Janna pulling her near him and started to pat on her back not saying a single word. After a bit of silence Marco said."Janna im sorry we weren't able to find your beanie but maybe its for the best, besides your hair would look perfectly fine without your beanie or that pot." Marco said smiling trying to cheer her up.

"No i wouldn't i look hideous without it and i know that if i show you my hair you would be disgusted in me and would want to leave me alone forever." Janna said burring her face in her arms." Janna why would you ever think that, I've know you for a long time already since you, Jackie, and me have gone to the same schools since we were little." Marco said." I know your just saying that to make me feel better." Janna said." Im not, so why don't you take off that pot and show me the real you without that beanie or pot." Marco said.

"You promise you wont run away or leave me forever?" Janna asked." Promise." Marco said." Alright then here goes nothing." Janna said placing her hand on the pot ready to take it off. When she took it off Marco didn't know what to say. Her hair was curled long hair as it shined from the sun making it a breath taking site." Whoa." Was all Marco could say." Oh no you hate it im sorry please don't leave me." Janna said covering her head with her hands.

"N..no I don't you look...Amazing." Marco said. Janna blushed and said." You don't think its hideous?" Janna asked." Of course i don't why would you think anyone would find you hideous you look amazing without your beanie." Marco said."Well i kind of thought that every one hated it cause they would always stare when i took it off, also it might have to do when i was bulled back in 2nd grade." Janna said.

"Wait what about being bullied?" Marco asked." I..well there was this girl in second grade i don't know if you remember her but her name was Harper and one day she said how everyone hated my hair and how it was ugly and me being little believed that so that's why i would always where my beanie." Janna said looking at the ground." Janna." Marco started as he put both arms on her shoulders making her look at him." Don't ever listen to people like that cause there always the one's who end up having no friends in the future cause of how stuck up they are." Marco said.

"Thanks Marco." Janna said blushing." Dont worry im always here to help." Marco said. Marco looked back at her hair as the sun shined down on it making it shine, Marco couldn't help but admire. Marco then looked at Janna as they stared at each other as Marco still had his hands on the sides of her shoulders. Marco couldn't stop starring at her as hard as he tried to look away he just couldn't. He slowly started to move closer to her as that nagging feeling at his heart returned.

"Man i haven't felt this since Jacki...Uh oh." Marco instantly pulled away from Janna as he coughed and said." Ummm i gotta go ill see you later Janna." Marco got up trying to play it off as if nothing happened."Wait." Janna said grabbing Marco's arm pulling herself up." Before you go i want to give you this." Janna said." Give me wha.." Marco was greeted with Janna giving him a quick kiss before running off and yelling." K SEE YA LATER MARCO BYE!" She said as she ran down the street waving. Marco just stood there with his mouth open and face in shook.

 **At the house with star.**

"OH Carly don't you go in there you already know whats going to happen to you." Star said eating some popcorn watching a horror film. The door then opened revealing Marco still with his mouth open and face in shock." Hay Marco come watch this horror movie i found in your vsr collection... Um Marco?" Marco just walked up the stairs and straight into his room locking it behind him. Star just shrugged and said." I wonder what his problem...AH DANGET CARLY I TOLD YOU NOT TO GO IN THERE!' Star yelled at the tv.


	3. Cant sleep

**Jonathen: So im back with the next one shot thanks for all the support i wanted to say that one person left a review for a idea so now were working on the one shot in a pm, and there will be a Halloween special one shot to ,also if you have ideas leave a comment or pm me them and maybe yours will be a one shot i write but for now enjoy this one shot.**

 _ **Cant sleep**_

 **At the Diaz home 2pm saturday**

"He"s been like this for four days." Star pointed out Marco running into a wall over and over again not paying any attention with his eye's closed." So he's been running into a wall for four days?" Janna asked looking at Star then back to Marco." He hasn't just been walking into walls, he's been walking around clumsy, been messing up every time he makes his super awesome nachos, and even worse he cant even fight against Ludo!" Star said pointing at Marco." So he isn't getting enough sleep basically?" Janna asked.

"No, he can't sleep at all, he acts all tired during the day but when night comes and he goes to bed he just lays there not being able to sleep no matter how hard he tries." Star said folding her arms." So then what do you want me to do?" Janna asked." Well i was wondering if you got any ideas on how to put him to sleep or something, and i would have gotten Jackie but of course she's on vacation with her family and isn't getting back till tomorrow." Star said." Well i think i have a few ideas." Janna said smirking.

 **Later**

"This is insane Janna!" Star yelled whispered." Hay it always works in cartoons and movies so why wouldn't it work here." Janna said with the frying pan in her hand as the two hid behind the edges of the kitchen walk ways." Because there not real!" Star whispered." Yeah whatever just call him already." Janna said gripping the frying pan with both hands." Alright but if he gets amnesia its on you,*cough* MARCO IM ON FIRE HELP!" Star yelled in a panicked tone." WHAT!" They heard Marco yell from upstairs as he ran down to them.

Right when he entered the opening to the kitchen Janna slammed the frying pan into the running Marco as he fell straight to the floor with a bruise and a small bump on his head." oh my gosh." Star said covering her mouth." See it worked he's out like a light bulb or something along those lines." Janna said holding the frying pan over her shoulder. Marco then groaned and got up before yelling."WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT FOR!" Marco yelled angry at Janna." Hay i was trying to put you to sleep." Janna said in defense." More like you trying to give me a concussion!" Marco said angry.

"Hay it almost worked right?" Janna said smiling nervously." ARGH... Just leave Janna, before i have to kick you out." Marco said pointing to the door." Hay she's our house guess be more nice to her." Star said putting a hand on Janna's shoulder." Fine but just leave me alone okay." Marco said walking back up stairs. Star just sighed and said." How are we suppose to put Marco to sleep now?" Star asked worried." Wait, has Marco been tossing and turning trying to go to sleep?" Janna asked." Yeah why?" Star asked." Well i do have one idea." Janna said smiling.

 **9pm**

" Night Star im gonna try to go to bed." Marco said as he tried to get into his room but kept slamming into his door instead of opening it." Um let me help you with that." Star said opening the door for him." Thanks Star." He said before he somehow managed to get the sheets over him." Don't let the bed bugs bite." Star said before shutting the door. Marco then closed his eyes waiting to fall asleep but he got nothing. He tossed and turned to get into a comfortable position but couldn't get comfortable at all.

" Looks like your going to need some help sleeping after all." He heard someone say in front of him. He opened his eyes to reveal Janna in her green pajamas with her beanie still on." Why are you still here shouldn't you be home by now. " Marco said turning over making her face his back." Like i said im here to help you fall asleep." Janna said." Oh yeah and how are you going to do that?" Marco asked." Like this." She said removing her beanie letting her long hair down, she tossed the beanie aside and then literally jumped in bed with him before getting under the covers.

Marco blushed before saying."Ummm Janna im kind of uncomfortable with this." Marco said scooting closer to his wall." Don't feel uncomfortable about this, be comfortable instead." She said scooting closer to him." No seriously can you get out of my bed?" Marco asked blushing even more the more she got closer. Instead of her getting out of her bed she turned him over and wrapped her arms around him and snuggled into his chest." OKAY Janna you can stop now." Marco said with his face completely red." There's no escape from this Marco might as well get comfortable." Janna said.

Marco tried to get out but to no use, so he just gave into it wrapping his arms around her." I don't see how this helps me go to sleep." Marco said." Just close your eyes and stroke my hair trust me it works." Janna said snuggling closer." What im not going to do that, hats kind of weird." Marco said." Marco its not weird plenty of boys do it to girls." Janna said reassuring him.

"Yeah but there usually dating were just friends." Marco said." Who cares just do it already." Janna said. So Marco started to do it and sure enough it kind of started to work. He stroked her hair noticing how soft it was as he ran his fingers through."You know this isn't that bad." He thought to himself. He then gave into it and soon he was fast asleep."Mission accomplished." Janna said to herself enjoying the moment.

 **Next morning.**

Star peeked into Marco's room to see the two snuggling, she giggled to herself before taking out her phone and taking a picture of the two."*Sigh* im totally black mailing Marco after this." Star said to herself smiling before leaving the room. Marco opened his eyes to see a peaceful sleeping Janna in his arms. He just smiled before closing his eyes again."I see your enjoying this more then you should." Janna smirked." WHAT NO! I was just sleepy still, yeah sleepy still." Marco said pulling away." Well im glad you got some sleep Marco but i should be heading home now before my mom gets worried." Janna said getting up from bed." Alright see yeah Janna." he said smiling a bit.

" See you tonight snuggle buddy." She said before closing his door." Ok see ye...Wait tonight...Snuggle what." Marco said getting a bit nervous.


	4. Apology and come back:update

**Jon: I am so sorry for leaving this story i never meant to actually leave it for so long and yes im returning to this story and starting to write it again, i never wanted to leave it but life got in the way but my writing has improved a lot so now the story will be more polished, right now i need to finish service hours and im about to hit 2000 subs on youtube so yeah im going to try to make the next one shot soon like i want it to be up by today or tomorrow, and ill try to update this as much as i can but again i have a wattpad now and im also focusing on my story new age on it so yeah new one shots are coming ive actually been trying to write a new one ever since last December so yeah very sorry and i hope i can have a new one shot up today i just hope you guys can forgive me for being gone for so long.**


End file.
